My Girl
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Polonia escucha a Estonia y Latvia quejarse de que "Lituania nunca ha tenido una cita formal con una chica al pasarse todo el tiempo con Polonia, ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños" pero este les va a demostrar a los tres que no es necesario mientras esté con él. LietPol.


**My Girl**

-Hey Liet! Ya casi es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Lituania levantó la vista de su libro.

Con que eso era eh, pensó. El rubio había estado muy callado toda la tarde tomándose su café obedientemente y no había hablado mucho desde que llegó. Simplemente no quiso incomodarlo y lo dejó pasar.

-Uh si ¿Por qué la pregunta tan de repente?

-Estaba pensando, no sé, tipo me gustaría hacerte algo o darte algo diferente pero es hora que no se me ocurre nada- Polonia se rascó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que pudiera darse una idea.

Lituania rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no es necesario. Te dije que iba a cocinar algo yo y…

-¡Eso!- Polonia se inclinó hacia adelante palmeando el sofá- Vamos a cenar. Yo invito.

-Pero dije…

-Sí, sí, sé lo que dijiste. Tu cumpleaños es sólo una vez al año así que deberías hacer algo totalmente genial. No es como si una cena fuera lo más asombroso de este mundo pero así no cocinas ¿me equivoco?- se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla. Estaba seguro y con ese discurso lo iba a convencer.

-Bueno, si tanto insistes…-comenzó retirándose el cabello de la cara.

-Excelente. Buscaré restaurantes buenos por aquí más al rato. Por lo mientras, quiero más café- declaró levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¿Tienes galletas?

-En la mesa- contestó Lituania con una risa corta. Realmente estaba agradable la tarde. Hace muchísimo tiempo que tampoco pasaba tiempo así con Polonia. De algún modo se había acostumbrado a su ruidoso amigo siendo una persona tranquila, o al menos así se veía a sí mismo.

Tal vez eso de "los opuestos se atraen" no era del todo falso. Sus personalidades totalmente diferentes chocaban pero convivían en armonía. O algo así, pensó.

-Lituania ¿estás ahí?- llamaron tras la puerta y unos golpeteos repetidos después.

Cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado y se apresuró a abrir al reconocer las voces de Estonia y Latvia. Definitivamente hoy estaba recuperando viejas amistades.

-Hola chicos, que gusto verlos- sonrió felizmente- Pasen.

En la cocina, mientras Polonia asaltaba las galletas de Lituania alcanzó a escuchar a los recién llegados y se detuvo y se quedó en silencio tratando de escuchar lo mejor y mayor posible.

-También nos agrada verte de nuevo. Vinimos a invitarte a dar la vuelta el día de tu cumpleaños. Sabemos que es pronto y quisimos aprovechar para salir los tres juntos ¿Qué dices?- ofreció Estonia yendo al grano.

-¡Podríamos ir al cine tal vez! Hay una película de terror en cartelera que han comentado es muy buena.

-Pero tú siempre terminas gritando y tapándote los ojos, no es ni un tercio de las películas, Latvia.

-Eso no es…

-Ummm…-Lituania alzó la voz por encima de la discusión de las naciones-Sería genial, pero ya tengo planes para ese día.

Estonia y Latvia olvidaron su discusión previa y lo miraron, interesados.

-¿Con quién? ¿O tú solo?

-No, solo no…

-¿Una chica tal vez?-sugirió Estonia.

-Esto…no- Lituania agitó su mano en negación-Polonia me invitó a cenar y acepté.

-¿Acaso nunca has salido con chicas?- preguntó Latvia. Estonia le dio un codazo suave en las costillas.

-¡Claro que sí! Una vez salí con Belarús.

-Te rompió los dedos y a pesar de que intentaste te botó como un hueso de durazno para que entendier…¡ay!- Latvia se sobó la nuca donde Estonia le había proporcionado el golpe-Lo siento.

Lituania se mordió el labio. Si se había dado por vencido y lo llevó bien pero aún le dolía un poco que se lo recordaran. Además, a Latvia siempre se le iba la boca, no se iba a enojar por ello ni mucho menos.

-Está bien- sonrió brevemente tratando de ocultar el nudo en el estómago que se le había formado- Ya pasó y no es bueno vivir en el pasado de cualquier manera.

-Ahh lo siento, de verdad- Latvia se disculpó nuevamente- Era de esperarse, tú y él son muy amigos a pesar de las diferencias que han tenido.

-A veces es más fácil olvidar nuestra condición de países y ser amigos como humanos.

Era cierto. Y era lo único que podían hacer para separar sus responsabilidades de lo que querían. Feliks tenía un carácter un tanto complicado pero se las había arreglado.

-Bueno ya será para otra ocasión. O tal vez salgamos al día siguiente- propuso Estonia.

-Es una buena idea. Me apenaba un poco rechazarles la invitación por completo, hace mucho tiempo que no estamos los tres juntos.

-¡Entonces nos vemos ese día! Vámonos Estonia- el chico dio una despedida definitiva y se llevó consigo al país.

Lituania los despidió con una sonrisa divertida y leve movimiento de mano. Tomó de nuevo su taza y se acomodó en el asiento.

Mientras los tres países hablaban, Polonia se había quedado cerca de la puerta la de cocina escuchando todo. Había fruncido el ceño ante la pregunta sobre las citas de Toris con chicas.

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿No era suficiente con su compañía?

Tal vez había asumido demasiado rápido que ambos serían inseparables y que Lituania siempre iba a estar ahí para él. Sabía que era obvio pero no podía evitar molestarse.

La idea llegó a su cabeza y torció la boca en una leve sonrisa. Sí, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer, algo tan simple y no se le había ocurrido antes.

Haría que aquellos dos y Lituania cambiaran de opinión respecto a lo que habían dicho. Lituania no necesitaba salir con ninguna chica.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lituania miró impacientemente su celular. 4:50 pm marcaba el reloj en pantalla. Sabía que era un poco tonto impacientarse por 20 minutos de retraso, pero 20 minutos eran 20 minutos.

Miró hacia las concurridas calles buscando una cabeza de cabellos rubios lacios y unos pantalones rojos que siempre usaba para ocasiones como esta, pero no encontró nada.

Justo cuando iba a sacar nuevamente el celular y marcarle, alguien le tocó el hombro con el dedo dos veces.

-Estoy acá Liet.

-¿Dónde te habías…?- comenzó mientras se giraba pero al quedar frente a Polonia sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

Lo miró de arriba abajo. No había pantalones. En su lugar llevaba una falda floreada con la costura rematada en negro, una blusa blanca de vestimenta tradicional en ese país y el chaleco negro encima. Incluso llevaba flores rojas en el cabello.

Nunca lo habría reconocido si no fuera porque le habló primero. Es decir, lo había visto muchas veces vestido como una chica, pero esta vez estaba irreconocible.

Sintió su cara calentarse ligeramente y se ordenó a sí mismo a decir algo, pero el rubio le ganó la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El ratón se comió tu lengua?- preguntó riendo ante el _mutis_ que había hecho Lituania.

-No…yo…¿por qué vienes vestido así?

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ignorando la pregunta olímpicamente. Se pasó un mechón de cabello molesto detrás de la oreja - Tenía esto desde hace mucho tiempo y tipo, dije ¿Por qué no? Mejor usarlo a que se quede empolvándose en un rincón del closet. Está lindo ¿no?

-Bueno…si, es una ropa linda- contestó mientras Polonia se repasaba la falda con las manos -¡Ah! Demonios, ¡hemos perdido mucho tiempo y perderemos el lugar!

Dicho esto, tomó la muñeca de Polonia y corrió arrastrándolo por la calle. Su amigo no protestó, simplemente dejó que lo llevara.

Para su mala suerte, perdieron la reservación por 10 minutos de retraso y se resignaron a recorrer la ciudad buscando algún otro sitio.

-Estoy súper apenado Liet, justo en el día de tu cumpleaños.

-No hay problema, simplemente busquemos otro lugar- Polonia frunció el ceño mirándolo extrañado - ¿Q…que? ¿Dije algo malo?

El rubio negó con la cabeza haciendo que su cabello se agitara de un lado para otro.

-Sólo, no te entiendo de verdad. Quiero decir, yo en tu lugar estaría muy enojado y tú estás como, totalmente tranquilo.

-La tolerancia es un don- dijo con una sonrisa corta.

-Eres tan raro- Polonia rio -No tengo hambre de cualquier manera, mejor vayamos por algo más ligero. Lo tengo, ¿qué tal un helado?

-Pero hace frío…

-Y yo quiero un helado porque es delicioso, no porque esté en una playa del Caribe. No seas aguafiestas, vamos- no dio tiempo a que le respondiera, simplemente le tomó la mano, y lo arrastró junto con él, aun si no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde encontrar una heladería en Lituania.

''''''''''''''''''

A pesar de los rechazos de Lituania, terminó pidiendo el helado y dejando que Polonia lo pagara.

-Aquí tiene…eh… disculpe, muchacho, aquí está el helado de su novia- le dijo la mujer en la barra que los había atendido, entregándole a Lituania el helado de Polonia que estaba distraído con la gente en las calles, dando por hecho que él y Lituania eran una pareja. Peor aún, confundiendo a Polonia con una niña.

-No, no, no es mi novia…- Lituania se puso rojo mientras recibía el cono. No iba a explicar mucho menos que era un chico a quien le gustaba más usar faldas que pantalones.

-No tengas pena, hijo. Si te gusta deberías ir por ella, se te va a escapar si no le dices. A mi esposo estuvo a punto de pasarle eso cuando era un adolescente como tú. Es una chica muy linda y tú pareces un buen chico- la mujer le sonrió, mientras lo único que quería él era escapar a la mesa con Polonia.

-Esto…no, verá, yo…

-Ačiū, Toris- agradeció Polonia en idioma lituano acercándose quitarle su helado de la mano.

-Señorita, yo que usted, consideraría las cosas dos veces antes de dejar ir a este muchacho tan amable- le dijo la mujer a Polonia guiñándole un ojo y señalando a Lituania con el pulgar.

-¡No, no! E..ella no es mi novia- negó completamente sonrojado cuando Polonia sólo se dedicaba a sonreírle dulcemente a la mujer sin decir media palabra - ¡Hey! Pol…¡Feliks! ¡Di algo!

Permaneció callado ante la vergüenza de su amigo, y finalmente Lituania decidió arrastrarlo del brazo de vuelta a la mesa.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- le cuestionó haciendo un puchero hasta que se dio cuenta que su helado se estaba derritiendo y comenzó a lamerlo rápidamente.

-Fue como, totalmente divertido ¿apoco no?- alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento.

-Tú disfrutas de mi vergüenza ¿verdad?- bufó Lituania ente la enorme sonrisa del rubio.

-Para nada. Quiero decir, en verdad pensó que era una chica. Nunca creí que en verdad luciera como una- murmuró mientras pellizcaba los pliegues de la falda.

-¿Qué si no? Te ves demasiado lindo con esas ropas. Hasta me confundiste- Lituania giró sus ojos. Como si no fuera obvio. O estaba ciego, o estaba mintiendo.

-Así que ¿confundí tu firme sexualidad por un momento? Vaya, que buen cumplido, gracias- Polonia rio cuando Lituania estuvo a nada de atragantarse con el helado.

-¡..! ¡Quería decir que pensé que eras alguien más!

-Ha ¡estaba jugando! respira Liet, tipo, no es para tanto.

Lituania dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Iba a ser una tarde muy, muy larga.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Hey Liet, tengo que regresar a mi casa, si no te importa. Volveré más tarde ¿vale?- dijo Polonia cuando, un par de horas después regresaron a la casa de Lituania. Se había quedado parado a media banqueta sin hacen amago de acercarse a la puerta.

-Por supuesto, ve. Mientras tanto haré algo de cenar…¡Por cierto! Gracias por el paseo- había digerido rápido el pequeño postre, tenía que comer algo o iba a desfallecer.

-Ah no fue nada. Fue divertido dar la vuelta. Mi casa está horriblemente aburrida- agitó su mano despreocupadamente -Ok, entonces nos vemos en un rato.

Abrió la puerta y estuvo listo para despedirse de su amigo con un simple movimiento de mano, pero algo suave le rozó la mejilla rápidamente, y lo único que alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo fue un mechón de cabello rubio y una flor roja que desaparecieron de su vista a la misma velocidad. Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, quedándose parado a media sala.

Pero cuando logró procesar eso último, se dejó caer en su sillón, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¡No estoy confundido, Feliks!- gimió enterrándose en los cojines y con las mejillas ardiendo de nuevo.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Bueno xD Es la primera vez que escribo Lietpol, no me asesinen.**

**He andado falta de inspiración estas semanas y hasta ahorita lo acabé, aun así me gustó como resultó todo esto.**

**Nah, le debo de agradecer principalmente a la música de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, sus canciones "cheesies" me ayudaron a escribir tontería y media. **

**¡Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer! n.n/**


End file.
